Frozen Nature
by Kurama Otsutsuki
Summary: "For our nation to prosper as the prophet foretold, we need to get you married immediately!" An elder whispered. "With your child's magic in our control, no one will stand against us!" Another elder whispered; those conversing were unaware that an ear belonging to a certain redhead listened to their promise, and fled the village she thought was home not soon after.
1. Chapter One: Natural Forces

Chapter One: Nature.

In the planet we know as Earth, home to most earth based humanoid and animal species, explorers of the medieval era journeyed on a trip around the world to eventually discover that there existed Seven Continents, each with their own countries and each countries with history.

This theory was proven years later on when scientists of the 20th and 21st century would use their satellites and cameras to map The Earth from the empty void of space; what the scientists would eventually uncover in their exploration and mapping of the Earth, was that each of the individual Seven Continents – Asia, Australia, Africa, North America, South America, Europe and Artantica– a long time ago, were originally joined together in the form of one continent, a Super Continent if you will, that were eventually split into seven parts.

That was the theory… but what if they were wrong?

What if some time ago up, until an unknown point in time from the split, that there existed an Eight Continent? One bigger in size and mass than the rest, and richer in history and resources than the entire seven continents combined? One where only five countries existed despite its mass?

This is where our story starts from people, the unknown eight continent known to its people as the Elemental Nations; more in point, our story begins in the Kingdom of Fire – a country just recovering from a war with one of its elemental counterparts – where we start our tale within the palace of King Minato, who currently was in a meeting with all three of his appointed Elder Advisors, and from the look on his face, it seemed that he'd prefer to be somewhere else apart from here.

The Elders spoke.

"Can you believe it Minato?" A female elder asked. "To think that your son would possess such an amazing power!"

"It's almost hard to believe," The male elder, the female's colleague, softly added. "But this was a prophecy given to us by our great sage Jiraiya, someone who doesn't fail when it comes to such matters."

"Aye." The female elder agreed. "Thanks to him, this land is at the pinnacle of strength; no nation could hope to match us in might!"

"And that is something we should hope to maintain." A third elder, an old mummified looking male who had remained silent once the conversation had begun, spoke. He turned to Minato and asked/demanded, "Minato, are you currently in the process of courting any female?"

"No Elder Danzo, I am not." King Minato unflinchingly lied smoothly, unwilling to let the elders know about his pregnant hidden fiancé and his unborn child. "Is going to be a problem?"

"For the safety of our village, it is." Danzo firmly answered, softly gripping the handle of his cane as he did. "For our nation to prosper as the prophet foretold, we need to get you married immediately!"

"Minato, with your child's magic in our control, we could rule the world!"

With her ear placed firmly on the door leading to her lover's chambers, Kushina Uzumaki couldn't help but stifle out a gasp of horror, while her skin slowly turned white in fear, as she heard the plans laid for her unborn child.

Knowing she'd heard enough, she quietly pulled back and back pedalled away from the door, before she then turned around and ran to her chambers once she was far enough. She ignored the startled looks and protests given by those she brushed by, as she entered her chamber and locked the doors and closed all the windows.

As she pulled out a piece of paper and a quill filled with ink while she took a sit behind her work desk after turning on her lanterns, she couldn't help but mumble - as she began writing on the piece of paper - "Why would you do that Minato? I thought I knew you."

Then she heard someone knock on her door.

_Knock, knock, knock! _It sounded, causing Kushina to slip in her writing, before she sighed as she got up from her stool.

_Knock, knock, knock. _It repeated causing Kushina to softly growl when she was inch closer to the door, but before she stopped in shock as she heard a familiar voice call out from the other side.

"Kushina?" It said. "Kushina, I'm sorry to bother you now, but we need to speak about something at this minute; it's urgent."

Indeed it was.

"Is there anything you need my King?" Kushina politely asked as she opened her room door to meet the face of her soon to be ex-fiancé/lover depending on what he was going to say. "Because I was about to rest for the evening."

"There's something I really need to speak to you about Kushina, and it can't be done in the hallway." Minato answered, before walking in as Kushina stepped aside and allowed him to enter.

"What did you need to speak about my King?" Kushina asked, again as politely as she could, while she watched Minato sit down on her bed.

"Before we get to that, there's something we need to address." Minato stated as he looked at Kushina at this point. "Why are you calling me by my former title Kushina? I thought that after everything we've been through, you would think otherwise."

"There was a time when that was indeed so my king." Kushina answered. "However certain elements made me remember just where it is I stand in our current relationship."

"Certain elements?" Minato asked, looking at the woman in front of him with a worried look in his eye. "Kushina, is everything alright?" he slowly asked.

"You tell me Minato. Is everything alright?" Kushina shot back. "I mean, after all I'm sure it was you I heard speaking to the elders about some prophecy surrounding our child."

"Oh… you heard that." Minato said with a wince.

"Yes I did Minato." Kushina responded with a glare. "So when were you going to tell me that you're planning on using our child as a weapon?"

"That's the thing Kushina, it's why I'm here in the first place." Minato spoke with a sigh as he ran his hand across his blonde locks. "For the safety of our child and our village, I think it's best if you leave the Elemental Nations."

"… _What_?"

Despite her initial protests, Kushina had finally decided that for her and her unborn child to be safe, she would indeed leave the Elemental Nations, because if they remained there, then Konoha would eventually find them, and before she could stop them from acting, they would take away her child and maybe kill her.

Minato of course knew this, it was why he had already planned for transportation money and loggings and any other thing Kushina may need for the long run, so that she wasn't to stressed or hard pressed when she'd eventually deal with their child.

When Kushina asked him why he couldn't accompany her in her journey, Minato went into detail in his explanation with how things currently were running in his nation and his elder advisors. He explained how they've been acting lately and how things would get out of hand should he live them unchecked for so long, this didn't stop him however, from assigning one of his personal guards, Kakashi Hatake, to protect and serve her whenever she needs it.

She reluctantly accepted this.

Knowing how short his free time was, he decided to quickly round up with his business, and promised Kushina that he'd keep in touch with her whenever it was possible.

With a tear stained face, Kushina agreed with this, before she and Kakashi set off for their long journey; and as this happened, all parties were unaware that they were being watched by a pair of curious red eyes belonging to a shadowy figure, that slowly faded away shortly after Kushina's vehicle departed, never to be seen again in the Fire Capital of Konoha.

(Time Skip)

Many months had passed since Kushina had left the Elemental Continent and comfortably settled in Emli, a small Norwegian town located in Norway, and her response to this moving? She couldn't have been happier.

Unlike the Fire Capital, here the people seemed to have a friendly aura around them, is what she noticed with a welcomed air, as they all were kind to her and helped her when she needed the help, however let it be known that like everyone else, Kushina was indeed normal, so taking time to settle in a new place far from her home would take some getting used to after she got rid of that strangeness she felt, something a few people she called friends helped her get over.

Kakashi was not amongst them.

After getting to know her new friends and their extended family, Kushina couldn't help but feel happy and she expressed it every now and then, however there were times when she'd spot different couples having a good time wherever she looked, and those particular scenes made her feel longing and hollow.

Sure she appreciated the letters sent overseas to her by Minato and was eager to write to him back each time she received one, but to her, just writing the letters weren't enough. She still wrote back to Minato though, but each time she did, her heart would ache painfully; she never noticed it, but it was around this time that her skin started to slowly pale in complexion, and it was also around this time the mood change had begun.

There were random times when she'd unintentionally and harshly snap at people, there were times when she'd demand to be alone and seclude herself from society, and when this started to frequently happen more times they could count, it began to get even worse and worse, and some were fearing for Kushina's life when her skin started to slowly pale even more.

Some were afraid and concerned of the life of the baby.

Because of this, Kushina's movements and contact with people were limited, and despite her protests against this 'unnecessary' act, she eventually agreed when her energy gave out. When it was done, people were relieved as the wild Kushina Uzumaki had calmed down a bit, this did nothing to ease her friend's worries, when they noticed that Kushina's health didn't really improve; their worries calmed down however when they all had a glimpse of Kushina's son's violet eyes the moment she gave birth.

They were unaware that at the exact moment Kushina did, the queen of Arendell gave birth to a darling baby girl.

As Kushina, Kakashi and the rest of her friends all examined the baby, they realised that the only feature he had of hers were her eyes, which were pure violet just like his, but other than that, any other thing based on his appearance, he got from his father, something that made Kushina smile a bit: from his hair to his facial sides to his cheek bones to his jaw lines, everything belonged to his father. But as young Naruto grew up, they would come to realise that he had his mother's energy.

…

(Time Skip)

As he eventually grew up, as many would expect, Naruto looked more like his father faster than anyone would realise, but where his father was calm and cool, Naruto was the exact opposite, in some instances, Naruto was the same, however in most instances, more than the few where he was like his father, he was happy and energetic, a trait he gained from his mother redheaded Kushina, something she was happy for.

If it were a time before this however, Kushina would have been just as energetic as her son was when he grew as days passed, but because of her weakness that still somehow remained following the pregnancy, she wasn't as energetic as her son was and just wanted to stay home and rest, when her son would want to play sometimes; causing him go play with the animals instead of her, much to her relief.

Today, Naruto was having none of that though, as he pulled her along with him deeper into the woods, as he wanted to show her something he found out he could do days ago. But she couldn't just keep up with her seven year old son as he kept on pulled her, it was why she said, "Slow down Naruto, I'm sure where we're going isn't going to run away."

"Nah-uh mum, you're just being lazy!" Naruto replied with a grin on his face, as his small hands reached out to grab his mother's arm. "Now come on, just a few meters more! I don't want anybody to see what I'm about to show you!"

"Fine, fine if it's that important…" Kushina sighed as she let Naruto pull her even more deeper into the woods, wondering what he wanted to show her, but then she started to feel worry as they trailed further and further into the woods.

"…Um sweetie, did you come to this part of the woods on your own?" she asked in a concerned tone.

"Yup! But it wasn't like that the first time!" Naruto replied with a grin on his face, ignoring or missing the concerned look on his mother's face. "I first found out about what I could do after I lost Kakashi in the woods the time I followed him here."

"You _lost _him?!" Kushina yelled in shock, pulling her hand away from her son's grasp as she squatted down and started to check for injuries. "Why did you follow him in here? What the hell did you think you were doing?!"

"It's okay mum, I'm fine see?" Naruto said, as he waved to himself. "Besides, if I didn't lose him then, I don't think I would have been able to find out that I could do the awesome stuff I want to show you!"

"Fine, let's see it then." Kushina stated with a small frown before she stood up and placed her fists on her hips as she continued. "But that doesn't mean that you're excused mister!"

"Fine." Naruto pouted, crossing his arms over his chest, before he looked up to his mother and grinned. "Now move back a little. What I'm about to do needs some space."

She did as Naruto requested before she watched as he took a few deep breaths.

Inhale.

Exhale.

Inhale.

Exhale.

That was what she was sure she heard, while he breathed in and out multiple times in a form of meditation, and then much to her surprise, as well as the surprise of any third party watching, suddenly from all around the woods, animals and blossoming plants crawled, hopped or slithered respectively towards her son who looked at peace with the world.

They didn't seem like they wanted to harm him.

Watching this, Kushina couldn't help but realise not for the first time, that Naruto wasn't like any ordinary eight year old, and despite how one might try to deny it, eventually they would realise that it was indeed the truth, because since her son had begun to walk and speak, strange things occurred around the blonde child. Like how some animals seemed to always follow him, or how he was always able to pick up when someone was either down or upset.

Kushina sometimes thought that these instances were early signs of what the elder advisors to the king thought was Naruto's magic, however before her thought would stray too far, she would dismiss it, but then it reached a point where she started to believe that maybe the elder advisors were correct about the origins of Naruto's powers; this was when Kushina started to feel slightly scared for her son's life.

She was scared of the reaction she would receive if word got out about Naruto's powers and she was scared of what'll happen afterwards. It was why she most times watched Naruto from afar when he was playing with the animals, and always dismissed the concerns of those spotting him having fun. She was lucky that they all were gullible most of the time, or else her and Naruto would have been in a really serious situation.

"Hey mom, are you okay?" Naruto asked, looking at his mother with a concerned expression as it appeared that she had spaced out sometime earlier. "Because you were just staring into space and it was creeping me out."

"I'm fine Naruto, don't worry about it." Kushina answered, snapping out of her thoughts. "And I have to say, that's some amazing ability you have there." She commented.

"I know right? How awesome is this!" Naruto said with a grin on his face as he picked up one of the bunnies that hopped towards him and rubbed their fur. "I can control nature mom, I can _feel _nature!"

"Well isn't that just _great_?" Kushina said with false enthusiasm as she held her head when it suddenly started to ache her, before reaching out to a tree and slumping on it as she tiredly asked, "Just when did this start?"

"To be honest, I don't really know." Naruto softly replied as he looked down at the ground with a furrow of his brows. "I guess I've always had these powers for as long as I can remember. I just never really got around to properly exploring them."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, you remember how I could tell when someone was down or upset when I was a few years younger?" Naruto asked.

Kushina answered, "Yes I do sweetie, why'd you ask?"

"I think those were just early signs of my powers." Naruto said, as he sat on a branch - which grew out of the earth below – before he continued as Kushina carefully sat beside him. "Even till now, I can still feel when people are upset or sad or happy… I didn't know why I was able to do it; I was confused and initially scared from the overwhelming emotions, positive or negative, that's why I've been so closed up lately.

Then I started to notice that I could also tell what the animals felt all the time, that's when I realised that what I could do was no mere coincidence." He revealed. "But I needed time to explore my powers, and I needed to do it where no one would see me… I knew that me walking in the woods on my own would raise questions, that's why I had to wait for Kakashi to eventually journey down that road from his daily walks; when he did, I followed him and sort of used the opportunity to explore what I could do. When I did, well I realised at that point that I could do more than just feel the emotions from any living thing."

"You sound awfully smart for an eight year old…"

Naruto grinned as he looked up to his mom, "Well, Kakashi has been teaching me somethings lately, and I'm a pretty fast learner, so really, you can blame his teaching habits for that."

"I'll be sure to get right around it." Kushina dryly remarked with a grin on her face, before she once more sighed as she thought about what she was about to bring up. "Naruto, about your powers, I've not been completely honest…"

(At the same time)

As Kushina had begun telling the Naruto the origin tale of his powers, King Minato stood upright with a solemn look on his face in one of his many chambers, while he gazed down at the smiling faces of the ignorant subjects he spotted doing their business.

Behind him, the doors to his chamber slammed open, and he heard the soft echoes of multiple footsteps and the soft tap of a cane as they walked in. He didn't need to turn around to tell who it was that had arrived, because the reflection on his window already did.

"Is there anything you need elders?" he asked.

"We are beginning to grow concerned Minato." One of the elders said. "Your child has not even begun to show signs of his magic."

"Lord Danzo, Menma's is only three years old." Minato stated, "Of course he won't be showing any signs of powers; he can't even speak."

"We know of that Minato, you didn't have to disrespect us with that response..." Another elder stated with a frown on his wrinkled face. "…You should know Minato that like any good and loyal citizen of the Fire Capital, we are just concerned about its future." The female elder finished.

"Are you saying that I'm not just as concerned?" Minato demanded as he turned around to face the elders with a glare. "If I was not concerned, do you think I would have not fixed all the mess Hiruzen made when he was king?"

"You will not take that tone with us Minato." Danzo stated, looking at Minato with a frown in his lone eye. "And ass it seems, it appears that in your years of leading you've forgotten who's really in charge of our kingdom."

"No Danzo, it appears _you _have forgotten just about who's the one in charge." Minato softly stated before he called out, "Guards!"

"My king!" Immediately answered the two guards standing outside the door, as they hurriedly marched into Minato's chamber.

"Please see to it that the elders are quickly escorted to their chambers." Minato ordered. "And since they've forgotten who it is they are speaking to, I think a punishment is in order."

The protesting elders were dragged out of the room by the two remaining guards, and when they arrived their chambers, they all scowled at the door as it was slammed shut behind the arrogantly smirking guards.

"Minato has gone too far." The female elder growled. "How dare he treat us like commoners and pull us out of the room like that!?"

"Something has to be done about this." The male stated with his own permanent frown etched on his face. "Such disrespect does not fit one sitting behind the throne."

"The problem will be dealt with soon enough Homura." Danzo said, clenching the handle of his cane tightly. "My agents will see to it."

"But not too soon Danzo." The elder male, now identified as Homura, stated. "Your agents will do their duty when Menma is old enough to speak. Agreed?"

"Agreed." Danzo said with a nod. "With Minato out of the way, we can raise young Menma in his stead; that way Menma will know who and who not to respect, and he will understand how things are done."

"Excellent plan." The unnamed female elder said. "But for now, we'll have to play along with Minato and his plans."

"All we have to do is be patient."

(Time Skip)

A year had passed since Naruto had learned just what his powers were from his mother, and much to her surprise and relief, he took the news well. It appeared that he understood her fear for his life should he had remained in the Fire Capital and he didn't rage about how upset he was about living in a high class society - he sort of liked it where he was - but he was a little down at not meeting his father face to face.

Kushina wasn't really surprised when he told her this.

She was a little sceptical though, when Naruto had come out and said that if the roles were reversed he'd do the same thing. Then again, she remembered that the boy she was talking to was a bit more mature than those around his age group, so honestly, him stating this shouldn't have surprised her.

Kakashi suddenly popping out from nowhere and stating that he had already knew about Naruto's powers did.

When she turned and demanded him to tell her how and when he found out, Kakashi replied that he found out about this at about the same time Naruto did, going in detail from explaining how he knew Naruto was following him in the woods as he went for a walk that day, to how worried he was when he lost him. It was then stared that his search for Naruto lead him to his discovery.

Naruto blushed in embracement.

Following the reveal and the day's after up to the year mark, Kakashi decided that his teacher's son could use more protection, so he taught Naruto a few things he could need - like hand-to-hand training and sword fighting skills - and like the giddy child he was, Naruto was excited each time Kakashi was about to teach him something after he accepted the teaching offer.

However, Kakashi did state that because Naruto was now training under his wing didn't mean that he could slack of and stall the training of his magic powers; Naruto pouted and reported that he'd already had a firm grip on what it was he could do, so he didn't need to train it further.

Kakashi just shook his head acceptance before he resumed his teaching to Naruto… until a summons from King Minato forced him to stop Naruto's training, but before he left, he told Naruto to keep on practicing what he was taught, before he reminded the blonde to practice more on his nature manipulation, stating how his lack of control could cause something out of his control could happen and hurt those nearest to him.

Naruto just laughed it off, as he stated he already had perfect control over his powers; oh how very wrong the blonde nine year old was.

(Unknown amount of time later)

A pair of eyelids tiredly split open, to stare at a wooden ceiling hanging up above them, before they looked at a decorated wall as the body they belonged to sat up. Turning to their left, the eyes of the body scanned the busy streets through the window belonging in the room they were in, and from what it could spot, its owner could tell that the people were happy minding their own business.

Looking at the reflection provided by the window, the body was able to spot a the familiar face of a young blonde haired boy tiredly looking back at him, before his eyes shifted once more, as they noticed a pair of unfamiliar somethings now sitting on each of his cheek.

Closing his eyes, the child tried to remember what happened days before his appearance in this empty room, and as he did, a soft sob escaped his lips while his chin rested on his knees that were brought up to his chest.

"M-mama…" He sobbed.

Thinking back, he couldn't help but blame himself for the events that happened as of late, and as he thought this, he wished in thought that he should have listened to Kakashi; at least then he wouldn't have been so careless and his mother wouldn't have died from the mob attack because of him.

He was sad.

He was upset.

He was all alone.

"Guess in the end, my so called 'gift' turned out to be a curse." He sadly mumbled to himself, "I wish I was never born with them. At least then, momma and daddy will be around…"

At least that's what he believed, because without this cause, his father wouldn't have then sent his mother and him away, and at least he knew that he'd live happy life with both of his parents around; even the pressures of being the kings son would be the least of his worries, because at least he would have been happier than he was now.

All of a sudden, snapping him out of his silent mulling's, he heard a click and shifted his eyes to see the doors of the room open, slightly revealing a beautiful young girl who walked into the room after she quietly closed the doors behind her.

She looked younger than he did.

"Oh, I didn't think you were going to be up already." She said with a small blush of embarrassment on her face as she spotted him looking at her. "You were asleep for so long, I thought you wouldn't wake up until later."

"Well looks like life's filled with disappointments lately, because I'm up." He responded, with a weak chuckle.

The girl let out a weak chuckle of her own, partly agreeing with his comments, before silence suddenly eloped the large room as he looked at her while her gaze shifted to the floor with her blush still on her face, as she suddenly found her feet interesting.

He took this chance to observe her in under a split second.

From her stature and slender form and height, he could assume that like him, she was in between the ages of eight to ten - probably eight years old if he were to roughly guess - and like him she had blonde hair but it was pale blonde unlike his that was golden blonde.

Also unlike his, her eyes were jade green as his were violet, and from what she wore, he could already tell that like him, she was probably the daughter to someone high in power because of how expensive her blue blouse looked; it was probably custom tailored as well.

"The trolls said you have a power, like I do." She softly said, snapping Naruto out of his thoughts. "Can I see it?"

"Trolls?" Naruto questioned, confused with what she meant by that. "What do you mean by trolls? Who are you? Where am I?"

"I'm Elsa, and the trolls are the ones that found you." The girl now identified as Elsa said. "They say that you just appeared out of nowhere and landed in their territory with injuries on your body. What happened?"

"Something bad." Naruto quietly mumbled with an upset tone, as Elsa's question brought up more of his bad memories - most of them focusing on the mob attack and his mum's death in the chaos. "But you didn't still answer some of my questions. Where am I?"

"You're in Arendell, and this is my home." Elsa answered, before she then took a few steps forward as she asked, "Can I see them?"

"See what?"

"Your powers."

"Why should I show you mine when you haven't shown me yours yet?"

"Fine." Elsa pouted, crossing her arms over her chest with no clue as to why she was acting like she was after the horrible incident moments earlier. "But you'll have to promise that you'll show me yours after I show you mine."

"Sure." Naruto shrugged as he answered, not minding to show her his powers but only _after _he had seen hers.

Elsa smiled, unaware of what her fellow blonde thought, before she took a deep inhale and exhale – unknowingly mimicking Naruto's gesture a few weeks earlier – then she carefully stretched her arms in front of her chest and move them around what seemed to be a ball that was not there.

With a pair of slightly interested eyes, and his solemn mood slowly lifting, Naruto watched in slight awe as the magic began to happen, when what seemed like a large snow flake started to form in the middle of the space her hands had 'outlined', before she placed her arms together and spread her hands, then she lightly pushed the air with a soft grunt.

In response to this motion, the hovering snow flake shot across the air, from where it was originally, to hit the wall she aimed for, and in its wake, a beautiful trail of tiny snow was left falling slowly to the ground.

"That was amazing." Naruto breathed out in awe, as Elsa had completed her demonstration of her powers, with a blush on her face following his complement, before his eyes then softened as a frown formed on his face. "I wish my magic was as beautiful as yours, instead, it's nothing but a curse." He stated.

"Is it because you used your powers to hurt somebody you love?" Elsa quietly asked in a sad tone as she looked at the blonde boy with an aura of understanding.

"Yeah." Naruto mumbled as a tear trailed down his cheek, while he retreated further into himself. "My Momma's gone because of my stupid powers, I wish I never had them in the first place."

"Mine hurt my younger sister Anna." Elsa mumbled. "And we can't be friends again because of that." She finished, before she was then looking at Naruto with glint of hope hidden behind her green eyes. "Do you want to be my friend?" she plead.

"A friend, huh?" Naruto softly stated, as he turned to look at the window. "I guess I've never really had one of those before."

Sadness forgotten, a surprised Elsa asked, "Really?"

"Well I guess I've had one friend… but he was more of a mentor and a guard, than a friend to me I guess." Naruto said, referring to Kakashi. "And my mom was well, my mum; she was really scary and weird sometimes, and that always drove people away…"

"Do you know why?" Elsa asked, after she took a sit on the edge of Naruto's bed, not wanting to increase her proximity with the blonde boy that made her calm with his presence.

"No, but it was pretty funny to watch sometimes." Naruto said with a small chuckle. "I always get upset when she acts like that, but I guess secretly, I was glad she did it, because I found out later that those that wanted to be my friend, were just attracted to the money I seemed to have…"

"Then I guess your momma really loved you." Elsa stated with a small smile on her face.

"Yeah." Naruto replied, with a whisper. "I guess she did."

Then once again, an uncomfortable silence washed over the entire room as the two children had stopped talking. Naruto just kept silent as he gazed at the sky through the window, while Elsa just kept on sneaking shy glances from time to time at the blonde boy before she quickly darted her eyes away, until suddenly…

"Hey, I promised that I'd show you my powers didn't I some time ago, didn't I?" Naruto asked.

"Uh-huh, uh-huh…" Elsa nodded excitedly, fully turning to face the blonde boy as she sat on her knees on the bed. "…So, what can you do?"

"Do you have some sort of plant or a vase nearby?" Naruto asked hopefully. "The power's I'm used to can draw attention; it's something I'd rather avoid."

"Used to?" Elsa repeated in a curious tone. "What do you mean by that?"

"Before, I was able to tell what powers I had." Naruto explained. "Like for instance, I can feel the emotions of peoples and animals when they felt it, and when they were feeling it; and I could _feel_ and control plants and nature any time I want to." He stated, holding out his finger as a bird flapped into his room and landed on his hand while he chirped, much to Elsa's awe. "Not long ago, I accidentally awoke another power of mine and since then, I've not really found out if I can control it."

"What is it, what is it?" Elsa asked excitedly as she crawled towards Naruto and knelt in front of him while she clapped her arms in a pleading manner. "Come on, tell me, _please~"_ she pouted.

Naruto briefly thought of how cute Elsa was with that pout on her face, before he shook off those thoughts as he focused on her question. He then patted the head of the bird on his hand before pointing it towards the window, and in response the bird flew out.

With his hands now free and by his waist, Naruto closed his eyes in concentration as he took deep breaths in concentration, trying to remember the feeling he received when he had access to his new powers - as he didn't use his nature abilities right now - however trying to remember was starting to get hard for him because of how distracted and lost he seemed at the time, so instead of remaining on that track of mind, Naruto started meditate and call upon his new powers in a similar way he called upon his nature powers; shortly after he did, a gust of wind blew into the room, softly blowing past Naruto and startling Elsa.

Then before Elsa's eyes, the wind around Naruto started to act weirdly, causing her to move away from him as his eyes were closed. And much to her surprise, when she got off the bed, the covers over his lap fell of his leg while the matrass was suddenly pushed down; before Elsa's eyes Naruto's body started to hover the air…

"You can fly!" Elsa gasped in shock, startling Naruto out of his concentration, making him land on the matrass harshly with an 'oof'.

"Well I don't think I'd call it that really." Naruto said, as he recovered from the fall and sat up in on his bed. "More like I can control wind actually."

"But isn't wind part of Nature?" Elsa asked with a cute expression on her face. "Doesn't that mean that this power isn't really new?"

"I guess you could say that…" Naruto added as his eyebrows furrowed softly. "…I guess this is just proof that I don't have complete control over my nature manipulation as I hope, if things like this would happen from time to time."

"Guess we have another thing in common." Elsa said with a small smile. "Do you think we'll eventually learn how to control our powers?"

"If you both train together, then I'm sure you will." A male voice stated from the doorway, startling the two children briefly. "Because after all, if you're both going to rule over this country side by side, I'm sure you wouldn't want anything more out of your control to happen now will we?"

To be continued.

* * *

**Authors Note: **A cleaner version of the story's chapter one because I read the chapter after it was posted and I wasn't really satisfied with how it looked to me; hope this gets good reviews eventually; I need your motivation, along with the reasons why, if this story is to be continued.

* * *

**Naruto's Powers**: Whenever I read a story in this particular genre, I always see that Naruto will get some fire power or healing based powers that'll somehow connect him with Elsa. I'm not saying that they're not wrong in using that ability, it's just somewhat overused, it's why I've decided that I'm going with something that relates more with Canon Naruto, and I've chosen to go with Nature Manipulation, because when Naruto is in his Six Path Sage Mode, well Nature is his to bend (in that universe of course).

* * *

**Reviews:** There's a fine line between **Flames** and **Constructive Criticism** and if you want to know what that line is, then it's not that hard to find out. Flames are an insult to your person as an individual with minimal concern for the story the review was posted in, while Constructive Criticism is the exact opposite (but instead of dealing with full blown complements followed by the reviews, some insults to your STORY can be seen).

Any and all flamers please note this, because this is why you're review will be blocked or deleted (if you're a guest). If you come to me in my inbox or review in another story protesting to this choice while also insulting me and my family, you'll be reported (if you're a user) and you'll be ignored or deleted once more (if you're a guest) because I've clearly said my peace.

It's up to you to listen.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto or Frozen.

**BETA: **King Namikaze, Dragonfromheaven, Shaman95Naruto.


	2. Chapter Two: Relationships Grows As

**Authors Note: **It seems that people really like this story and want me to continue it, so in celebration to that here's chapter two! Before I start though, I would like to make somethings clear as a guest review pointed out how the first chapter was confusing to them.

* * *

**Clarification: **Like in canon, a prophecy was made and through Jiraiya people knew about the prophecy, and at the time, Kushina was pregnant with Naruto just like her canon counterpart was pregnant with canon Naruto. The difference stems from the choices made by Minato and his canon counterpart, something began the events of Naruto's involvement in Frozen, but that doesn't mean that we'd hear the last of the elemental nations…

The Elders, having heard the prophecy, already decided that Minato's child will become powerful when birthed, and with this, they could use the child to conquer the Elemental Nations. No they had no idea that Minato was in a relationship with Kushina, and Minato used this to his advantage.

That didn't stop them from picking a mysterious wife for him though, a wife who had already given birth once…

If or not Menma gets magic is up to me to decide in the near future. It'll be really interesting to see what magic he does get if he indeed does have the potential, but for now, he's powerless – not exactly – so he has no chance of standing toe-to-toe with Naruto, hope that clarifies somethings.

* * *

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto or Frozen.

* * *

Chapter Two: Years Go By

Once those words were uttered from a nearby voice, both Naruto and Elsa couldn't help but stop what they were doing and turn to stare at the door and watch as an elder male, with an older female, walk up to them wearing a smile.

Unable to stop herself, young Elsa had a blush on her face as she realised the implications of what was said while her fellow blonde, sitting in front of her, cleared his throat and broke the awkward silence.

"Excuse my impoliteness, but who are you and what was it you meant by Elsa and I ruling side-by-side?" He asked. "I mean, with someone as beautiful and kind as her, I can see something like that happening only if she lets me, but we only just met and I'm not fully aware of just who she is."

The man didn't seem to take any offence from his words, and simple let out a small chuckle as a small smile came to his face. Unknown to Naruto, his words had made the blush that had been slowly growing on Elsa's face to almost glow from the intensity.

"Well before we get to that, don't you think my wife and I should properly sit down and introduce ourselves first?" The male kindly asked Naruto who nodded in response, and after the man and his wife were comfortably seated on the chairs brought for them he decided to answer all of Naruto's questions.

He started with basic introductions, going into brief detail with who he and his wife were and what they did for their small city, and when Naruto heard just who it was he was talking to, he couldn't help but further apologize for his rudeness as he was actually dealing with royalty.

Now formerly identified as Agdar, the King went on to explain how he and his family found Naruto as they had arrived the trolls to complain about Elsa's powers and how it started to act restlessly. He told the blonde child how the troll king had found him after the blonde boy mysteriously appeared in their territory, and he went on to explain how being around Naruto seemed to calm Elsa and her powers.

In her opinion and excitement, Elsa further claimed how the two of them should be friends with this being one of the primary reasons, and Naruto saw no reason to deny this after noticing that his person and powers seemed calm around Elsa as well.

Then from there, the King went on to explain how he was familiar with the blonde child who hadn't ever met a man looking like him in all his life, starting with how Minato was an old friend from a long time ago and how their friendship grew over time, before he went on to how the two had to separate from each other because of new duties to their countries.

But before this happened, Agdar explained that he and Minato had come up with an agreement to keep their two nations close despite them being continents away from each other, and this all happened before either had met those they'd love as they both were somewhat drunk at the time.

"So without even knowing how either of us would turn out to be when we grew up, you and my father decided to marry off Elsa and I before we were even born?" Naruto asked after getting over his brief shock from the story.

"Well technically, it wasn't you and Elsa. It was our first born daughter with his first born son and vice versa if the first requirement weren't really met." Agdar sheepishly replied, as he scratched the back of his head in embracement. "Even if you weren't actually born in the Fire Capital, you're still his son, and Minato asked me to keep a sharp lookout for you and your mother."

Both adults noticed the slight flinch at the mention of his mother.

"Believe me," The queen, now identified as Idun, started. "I really laid it into him immediately after he told me of this situation. You can't even begin to imagine how disappointed I was that he signed out our children's life like that… and it was even before our marriage!"

"Not really one of my finest moments." Agdar stated with a sheepish grin before he asked something that's been troubling him since he found Naruto. "Speaking of which, where is your mother?"

Naruto flinched again in response to that question after it was asked, before he once more retreated into himself. Noting this and factoring in the statements from the troll king following Naruto's arrival a dawn of realization slowly formed on Agdar's face.

"Oh…I'm sorry son…for not realizing this sooner." Agdar apologized, kneeling down in front of Naruto with a solemn look on his face. "I shouldn't have brought her up like that."

"It's alright you didn't know." Naruto mumbled, before he was suddenly silent, generating an awkward feeling from the two adults in the room, who started shifting nervously until Idun suddenly spoke.

"Come on Elsa, I think it's better if we leave these two to talk on their own. I'm sure your father and Naruto don't need us around for now."

Elsa looked at her mother and wanted to protest this action, however one serious look aimed at her told her to drop it. So with a sigh of disappointment, and after sending her father a pleading expression only to get no help in the matter, she walked up to her mother before following after as she walked out of the room.

"I hope you're not upset about the contract between you and Elsa." Agdar said as he looked at Naruto with a small smile.

Naruto answered, but was still curled into himself slightly. "I'm not as upset as I thought I was going to be when I heard the news."

"I'm glad to hear that." Agdar stated with a relieved tone. "At this time, Elsa could use a friend to support her as she learns how to control her powers, and I noticed how calm you both are around each other."

Despite himself, Naruto blushed.

Agdar smiled in response, not at all worried of his daughter's safety should he leave the two children. It was why he asked, "Seeing as Elsa's going to need all the support and protection she can get when she's learning to control her powers, and we can't just up and announce you being her intended, what do you think of being Elsa's personal guard? At least until the time is right."

"But I'm only nine years old."

"Yes, you are indeed a nine year old." The king stated. "But unlike most regular nine year olds you're unique like Elsa, and with Elsa's powers it's going to be difficult for her to make friends or find someone she loves who won't fear her."

Despite his sullen mood Naruto could logically state inwardly that what the King said was indeed true, because from first-hand experience he knew how badly most people tend to react to things that they can't understand…or more importantly…control. So he definitely understood, or he could speculate, how Elsa might feel.

"But why a bodyguard?" Naruto asked, looking up at the king as he did. "I'm not fully in control of my powers yet, so I can't use them to protect Elsa."

"Well nothing's stopping you from learning how to control it when Elsa starts to train in her own powers." The King said as he looked down at Naruto. "So what do you say? Do you agree?"

Obviously, the answer was a no-brainer, at least to Naruto's mind.

(*)

Years had passed since Agdar's proposal to Naruto and much to the disappointment of her parents, Elsa hadn't gained full control of her powers without Naruto's help no matter how much she had tried. She was a teenager now, with Naruto being around her for years since she and her family found him, and even though she was upset at times when she failed in controlling her powers, she didn't really think that it was a bad thing.

Yes she wanted to gain control over her powers one day so that those around her wouldn't be hurt by her lack of control, but Naruto constantly hanging around her was something she loved even more. Because since the loss of friendship – a result of the distance made - with her sister, Naruto was her very best and, if not, only friend.

He was always there when she needed him around and his constant presence calming her powers even more was a very welcome thing; it was one of the few reasons she wouldn't want Naruto to leave her side and followed him almost anywhere he went, because with him around and within touching distance, she didn't have to worry about unintentionally freezing someone with her powers.

It was also one of the few things that lead to her taking to gazing at Naruto as he trained in his powers and improved his fighting skills, something that had become one of her favourite pass times and would watch him from the window in her room as he trained, when he was neither speaking with her parents with about one thing or the other, nor providing her with her meals from time to time with a charming smile on his face each time that made her blush.

It had nothing to do with the fact that he liked training shirtless, showing all his bulging muscles as they'd begun to grow and develop along with his powers…sweat dripping over his slightly tanned skin as he moved more graceful then even some dancers ever could…

Nope, it had nothing to do with that at all.

For Naruto he could honestly say he enjoyed most of the time he spent in the castle following his mother's death and the King's proposal, because he got to hang out with Elsa, his best and only real friend and in future his wife – something he later accepted - and he appreciated the kindness and generosity from the king on his behalf.

As a result of this, Naruto's would train on his skills and ability based solely on his drive to protect Elsa from harm whenever she needs his assistance…this mind-set was what helped him gain more control over his Nature Manipulation as they continued to grow and develop into something more powerful each time a new power popped up in different random moments whenever he was alone with Elsa.

And through this, Elsa and her parents later noticed that Naruto's power was becoming more powerful as he grew each year. But instead of fearing him for it like they rightfully should, they were generally happy for him. This action in turn made Naruto happy, as he felt the honesty in their feelings through his powers to know they weren't lying, and to show how grateful he was in return, he made a promise to train even harder to gain an even better control and understanding of his powers and improve his skills over time.

And that was exactly what he had done over the years, as his powers kept on developing as time went by. However his training didn't go as unnoticed as he had hoped, because from what he noticed – sometimes when he was surrounded with his fellow guards – he had gained a reputation of sorts with his physical training. He was widely, and secretly, known as the strongest guard in the castle despite his young age.

xxx

_Smack!_

A shirtless and sweaty Naruto's right palm caught a fist strike sent his way by a hand belonging to a regal looking male in front of him. He suddenly clenched his fingers and gripped the offending hand in question before flipping his attacker's body over his shoulder faster than anyone could even think to stop him.

Looking around, he spotted other men surrounding him with either an angry glare on their face or a smirk, and as he did he couldn't help but inwardly frown as he spoke to his attackers even while his outward appearance remained neutral.

"Well then, who's next?" He asked. "Or are you all scared that you might end up like your friend over there?" He stated, motioning to the unconscious body on the ground with his left hand, as the body laid heavily with a lot of bruises.

"There's only one of you, and there's five of us." One of the bigger men stated with an arrogant smirk on his face. "I'm sure we can all take you with barely any problem at all."

"Yeah, we may be new recruits, but there's still one of you and five of us." Another one agreed with a smirk on his own face as well, while his fist smacked his hand as he slowly inched forward. "I think it's time to show the captain that letting you test us was a big mistake."

Naruto didn't need his danger senses to tell him that he might be in trouble.

xxx

"Thanks Naruto, but you didn't have to hurt them so bad."

"They asked for it. If they're going to stand any chance of protecting the royal family, that arrogance of theirs needed to be _beaten_ out of them." Naruto answered with a frown on his face as he looked up at the captain of the guards standing in front of his face. "And besides, you're the one that asked me to help train the new recruits."

"Yes that's true, and if anything I'll have to say thanks for humbling them down a little." The captain of the guard's stated with a smile. "But next time please try and tone it down, you're constant beat downs isn't good for moral."

"You're welcome, and I'll try my best not to go too far." Naruto replied before a disappointed frown appeared on his face. "But remember, they're training to protect the royal family of Arendelle, I would hate for anything to happen on their watch if for any reason I'm nowhere near Princess Elsa."

"I'm sure nothing will." The man stated in response as he looked at Naruto before he suddenly remembered something. "And believe me when I say that some of my friends are still jealous that you get to personally guard Princess Elsa… how does that even work?"

"Like normal guard work." Naruto answered with a shrug, unwilling to go into the finer details of his assignment. "Only I need to train twice as hard as you guys to make sure that nothing bad happens to the princess on my watch. The King believes that it is better for the Princess to have someone her own age to guard her, so I have to insure I am prepared."

"What about her sister?"

"I don't honestly know." Naruto said, looking up at the sky with an odd look on his face. "To be honest since I've been here, I've not really interacted with Princess Anna. Sure I've seen glimpses of her from time to time, but I've never really gotten around to personally interacting with her." He sighed. "Blame my constant presence near Princess Elsa for that small fact, as she rarely ever lets me leave her side."

"Must be a little rough for you then huh?" The guard said with a short laugh.

"Meh, it has its own rewards." Naruto answered with a small smile before he saw a 15 year old Elsa approaching with a frown on her face. "Well, gotta get back to work, before Princess Elsa has my head."

The guard just waved him off in response and watched Naruto as he left to confront the princess, before he turned around to the new recruits on the ground and started to angrily bark orders…

Yeah, today wasn't really their day.

xxx

Now garbed in his normal guard uniform, Naruto arrived the king's study, following his summons, and as he walked in he couldn't help but notice that the study was actually just a palace library with a desk placed at the back of the room, out of sight at first glance, giving him some privacy while the king worked on different matters.

He should know, as this wasn't exactly the first time he'd appeared in this office because other times, he had been summoned in by the king to discuss some important matters, mostly revolving around Elsa's and his training.

Focusing on his more than Elsa's though.

"Naruto, thank you for accepting my Summons, I saw your spar today and as always, I'm impressed." The King said.

"I'm happy that I could impress you your majesty." Naruto said. "And forgive my rudeness, but is there a reason I'm here?"

"Since your arrival, you've done so much for us Naruto..." The king stated with a smile on his face as he knelt down to Naruto's eye level. "…and by us of course, I mean my family and my kingdom." He explained. "Your combat presence around Elsa has helped her control over her powers improve, and your combat demonstrations indirectly persuaded other kingdoms to form several alliances with us; that's the main reason I asked for your presence here today Naruto, to participate in a combat tournament hosted by us."

"Tournament?"

"Yes tournament." The king confirmed. "In one week, we're going to be holding a tournament with several champions competing as they would be representing their own kingdom." He explained. "I'm asking you to represent Arendell as its champion."

"I would be honoured to represent Arendell as its champion your majesty." Naruto honestly responded as he had heard what the king had said. "It's the least I could do for all you and your family have done for me."

"Thank you Naruto, I appreciate you're your help." Agdar replied, honestly glad that the child had accepted his request. "Now I just need to tell you some of the rules of the tournament…"

_Meanwhile_

In the Elemental Nations, Minato Namikaze sat on the dinner table having a really nice dinner with his wife and father of his son, Lady Mikoto: a very beautiful and fair maiden from a well-respected family known to most as the Uchiha family, a family that one of the richest in the Fire Nation, and one that till this day, since its birth, remains in charge of the policing of the nation.

Why was she chosen and not just any other female? Well before she met Minato, she was married to a man named Fugaku Uchiha, a man she was not really happy with days following their wedding. With him, she had one child, Itachi Uchiha, and to Fugaku, Itachi was the Uchiha's pride and joy; Mikoto wasn't at all satisfied with this fact, and she wasn't really impressed at being presented as a trophy wife.

Her husband's death following his attempted coup to overthrow the king was a blessing in disguise for her, because following it, she thought she'd be at least free from him and free to try and undo the damage done to her first born son who was at the time one of the strongest in the king's guards, surpassing even Hatake Kakashi himself.

What she didn't count on was the elders of her family and the elder advisers to the kin already handpicking her to be his bride, it was one of the things she was dissatisfied with, however looking back, she could say that unlike Fugaku, Minato made her happy, made her smile, made her comfortable, made her even laugh a few times, it was why she rarely ever complained about being the wife of the king himself.

Though sometimes, she did wonder what the motive was for her being chosen out of all the other beautiful women in the country, because you don't just come and pick out a wife like an item in a place of business… and sometime later, she would ask Minato his reason for picking her of all people, however now, it was time to eat.

…

"So what are you going to do about this tournament hosted in Arendell?" Mikoto asked her husband as she paused from her meal. "Are you entering out kingdom?"

"Yes I am." Minato stated with a smile on his face. "But I'm going to need one of my strongest guards to participate in the tournament. How do you feel about me entering Itachi as Konoha's champion?"

"That's an excellent idea sweetie." Mikoto answered with a bright expression, hiding how slightly disappointed she was. "I understand how you would want us to come on top; but don't you think we should let him know about this?"

"I'll let him know before the end of the day." Minato replied. "And because the tournament is in one week, we're going to leave for Arendell the day after tomorrow to make it before then."

"I take it you already have a plan for sleeping reservations?"

"Indeed." Minato said, already having booked a place where he and his family will be lodging once they'd arrived. "You don't really need to be worried about that."

Mikoto nodded in satisfaction before she and Minato resumed their meal and once they were done, they retired to their quarters for the night.

_Somewhere Else_

In a hidden chamber known only to few, Elder Homura, Elder Koharu, and Elder Danzo all stood in the middle of the room, and currently they were discussing on the events as of late…

"What a bold move Arendell made, hosting a large tournament with its allies." Elder Koharu commented to her fellow Elders.

"They are so confident in their strength that they plan on using this tournament to show how weak the rest are compared to them." Elder Homura added. "Do they really think that this will work in their favor?"

"It appears that they do, it is why we'll be sending our strongest guard." Elder Danzo stated as he decided to add his own piece. "I'm sure Itachi wouldn't mind as it would be the best for our kingdom."

"We wouldn't have needed to send Itachi if young Menma's magic powers had already appeared." Elder Koharu grumbled. "The child is 11 years old and while he is strong for his age based on the training he's received, that's not what we want; are you sure we should have believed Jiraiya's claim of the future?"

"It will do no good if we start to have doubts in the prophecy-" Elder Danzo stated. "-because we have invested so much into it as well as young Menma's education. We must be patient until at least he is 15 years old, if nothing happens between now and then, we think of a way to punish the seer and salvage from our situation."

"Agreed." Koharu nodded. "We have already lost our more powerful Uchiha in trying to help Menma activate his powers." She explained. "It took a lot of effort to make ourselves innocent of that particular event."

"Yes, because before then, King Minato had already gained a strong distrust of us." Elder Danzo said, spitting the word king with disgust. "What a foolish concept but do not worry; soon, all three of us will all have what comes our way in the near future, all we have to do is to be patient until that time comes and besides, the coup d'état was only part of my grand plan."

"There's more?" Elder Homura asked with a slightly shocked expression.

"Indeed." Elder Danzo. "In time, I will reveal it to you both, now we must prepare for the tournament."

"Agreed." Elder Homura nodded. "We must make sure that Itachi is well prepared for the tournament, because we will accept nothing _but _first place."

xxx

_Arendell _

xxx

"Are you insane? Why the hell would you accept something like this without even talking to me first!?"

Around him the beginnings of a small raging snow storm could be seen, forming within the space his shared room with Elsa provided, while he sat on his shared bed with his currently fuming future wife who was just informed of the tournament and Arendell's champion.

"Elsa, your father asked me to participate in the tournament representing our kingdom." Naruto stated as he stared at the raging snow princess. "Not only will this strengthen the relationship between our allies and ourselves, my victory – should it eventually happen – would discourage any assignation attempts, because unofficially, I am your body guard."

"But what if you lose control over your powers in front of those watching you participate? What if you get hurt!?" Elsa demanded with tears of frustration welling up in her eyes.

"Elsa, I wouldn't worry too much about losing control of my powers because I know that you'll be watching me nearby." Naruto stated. "And besides, you've seen me train my powers this past seven years and even in some of them you join in my training session; I hardly think one tournament filled with people is going to make me nervous enough to lose control." He explained before he walked up to Elsa as he got up from his bed. "This tournament Elsa isn't as deadly as you expect it to be, it's a friendly tournament between us and our allies, and since I've arrived, Arendell has done so much for me, you and your family have done so much for me, it's only right I return the favor."

If anything, seeing people cry always made Naruto disappointed, even more so was when one of those people was Elsa. It was why he gently gripped his hand and broadcasted some of his positive feelings into her, making her crying slowly subside.

Immediately noting this Elsa couldn't help but send a weak glare at Naruto as she pulled her hand away from his, before she lightly scolded, "You cheater, you're not supposed to take away my negative emotions when I'm lecturing you."

"Sorry baby, couldn't help myself." Naruto grinned. "I just really hate seeing you cry; your face is too beautiful for that."

Elsa blushed at the complement before she grumbled slightly as she just moved up to sit on her bed, and behind her, Naruto followed after with his grin sill on his face, and shortly after he reached his destination and shared a seat with her, each of their lips met each other in what was a soft kiss, before it started morph into a full blown make out session that caused Elsa to slowly forget all about the tournament.

.

..

…

..

.

_It seems Arendell has decided to host an interesting event that's anyone's game. Will they come up on top? Or will they fall behind their allies once the results are out? Stay tuned to find out._

* * *

**Authors Note:** Before any of you start screaming Plagiarism, with permission, some of this work was borrowed from **Jinx777**'s own version of the Naruto/Elsa category, and he even agreed to help with the Beta, and yes having Nature Manipulation gives you access to Empathy and all the powers within it.

**Naruto's Powers**: He has control over Nature and its elements yes, but his control is limited to the resources within his mental or physical reach. He cannot create the element and then control them like Elsa can, his is just to manipulate it in any way he wishes.

**Other News:** Heard there's a new Dragon Ball Series coming out… Akira could have at least done a little bit better with the name though, but in all honesty, I wonder what this series is going to revolve around; maybe it'll focus on all the other God's of Destruction and Goku and Vegeta's new Super Saiyan powers.

Peace!


	3. Chapter 3

Ladies and gentlemen, I bring you unfortunate news. This account has been **Discontinued** which means any story that's been written on this account is now up for grabs for anyone interested, and discontinued as well. But that does not mean that it's the end for me. I have decided to move on to a new account where I'll continue work except I'm not the only one using said account in question so it's not just my stories there. My brother will be using that account from time to time as it's his originally but that doesn't mean that I'm discontinued from using it; and already, I have two new stories out posted in the account: **Beach City Sage **and **Guardian Partners**. If you're a fan of my work, then please move on to said account because that's where I'll be doing things from now on. And as for how to get there, well access to the new account is on **my profile page**.

Again, this account is **Discontinued** and for that, I am sorry, but I've not quit from fanfiction, just moved onto a new account that i'll be sharing with my brother from now on.

Peace.


End file.
